MIRELA: a Gypsy's Dance
by MrsTrickster
Summary: AU. Set in 1889. Some call them gypsies, others call them pests, or scum of the Earth; but they call each other Family. This is the story of Madeleine and her life on the road as the daughter of an entertainer. WARNINGS: Contains Genderbends Fem!Canada
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**_Legend_**

_"Native_ _Language_"  
'Thoughts'  
"English"

Because I hate using Google Translate and I can only speak two languages... ouo;;

* * *

**Prologue**

_Somewhere in Montreal, autumn of1872…_

Francis squinted at the peeking sunlight blinding his blue eyes, and then squinted even harder at the pounding headache he had received from the night before. 'What happened last night? More importantly _where _am I-...' his thoughts were interrupted by a soft moan and shuffle in the unfamiliar bed he was in.

Cautiously, he removed the blanket to find him and his companion _naked. _Startled, Francis fell out of the bed.

"Mon Dieu!" he cried "Who are you?"

The woman sat up rubbing her eyes, Francis had to admit that she was really beautiful, petite slender body, nice descent chest, pretty round face, long eyelashes and larger eyebrows than the usual women would have. Francis silently gawks at them. He had to admit they bring her emerald green eyes out.

The woman squinted at Francis, and then began searching for something. She reached over to the drawer and picked up her oval glasses and placed then on her face "Oh, it's you," she huffed. 'She's British' Francis noted. Getting up she grabbed the plain under dress and put it on. "I guess you were too drunk to remember what has happened last night, French-frog."

Francis continued to gawk at the Briton in front of him. 'How can she be so calm?' he wondered 'We just woke up together naked. Not that I have a problem with it, of course. Then again I did yell and fall out of bed.' Francis chuckled then received a glare from the girl.

The night before began to replay in Francis head. From the moment where she stomped onto the stool in front of him to ordering a full liter of rum and complaining how her son and husband treated her. Being the gentlemen he is, Francis wanted to cheer her up, and continued to treat her to whatever she wants and accidentally ordering too much for himself as well.

"Did it all come back to you, frog?" she said in a somewhat harsh tone

"Oui, Mademoiselle...?" asked Francis

"Kirkland," she said with a curtsy "Alice Kirkland."

Francis' eyes slightly widened, he just had sex with the daughter of one of the most powerful man in England, while he, an ex noble, burned off the Bonnefoy family tree and living with traveling with an old man with a crazy dream to start a traveling caravan with his two daughters and Francis himself and anyone else who is willing to join. But in order to gain the money to even get the caravan, they had to work, and Canada was the best place for them.

His shocked expression turned into a smirk 'How wonderful.'

Alice caught the mischievous gleam in his eye and crossed her arms; with her eyes narrowed she hissed "What are you smirking about, you frog?"

"It's nothing, Mon Cher" he purred, he moved towards her, Alice was trying hard not to look there, since he was still naked. She stood her ground, still glaring at the Frenchmen as he snaked his arms around her waist "It's still early in the morning, and last night is a blur to me, how about we go for a second round to refresh my memory, non?" his smirk grew although Alice couldn't see it, she was busy processing his words.

Alice could feel her face warm up against his muscular chest. She pushed him away, hard enough to make him flop down onto the bed.

Alice made her way toward the Frenchmen and straddles him on his hips. Pinning his shoulders down she said "You're one strange man, you know that right" she smirked "Francis Bonnefoy?"

Before he could even ask how she knew his name, her lips smacked down hungrily and full force on his.

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

_Months Later…_

"Oh Francis!" sang the Old Italian man "Francis! It's almost time for us to leave! The ship will depart soon" Romulus Vargas and his two daughters stood at the doorway, waiting for Francis to finish packing his belongings for going back home to Europe.

Francis smiled "Almost done, mon ami." Francis closed his bag, he grabbed the emerald ring given to him by the woman he shared a night with. He had placed it on a chain to wear as a necklace, seeing the ring was too small to fit on his fingers.

Even before their little fiasco, Francis had heard of the famous Alice Kirkland while he was a child. He had a fancy for her even thought their fathers did not get along quite well. However, their Mothers would get along famously in terms of leisure.

Alice had to remind Francis that they were playmates when they were merely children. The memories came to Francis in a blur but he remembered them playing "King Arthur and Guinevere" and she would constantly say something about her 'Fairy' friends but Francis always assumed it was pretend.

Francis was thrilled when Alice had told him she fancies him, however, her duties as a noble still stands as a priority and having slept with the Bonnefoy family disgrace, she became confused.

Francis gave her his ring and told her to continue her life but still keep him in her heart as he will keep her in his. Alice took the ring with reluctance and gave him her own. He promises he will wear it everyday. With one chaste kiss they both parted in fear that one might recognize the other and begin to talk.

"You know," Julius started with a smile. Francis turned and saw that Romulus was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "You never did tell me where you went that one night, more importantly _what_ you did."

"_Let it be, old man_" Francis chuckled, waving his hand "It is nothing you should concern yourself, oui?" Francis lifted his bag after he had finished his packing.

"_Fine_, keep it a secret then," pouted Julius.

"I think fratello found someone he loves," smiled little Feliciana, her hair curl on her left bounced as she did excitedly.

"Humph, who would fall in love with a pervert like this wine bastard?" growled Lovina, crossing her arms and glaring at the Frenchman, her own little hair curl twitched in annoyance.

Francis cocked an eyebrow at the little girl. He leaned down, smirking at the child "You know l'amour can strike at anytime. Even to a little gosse like yourself" he poked her collar bone, earning a smack from the auburn haired girl.

"Like that's ever going to happen," Lovina made a face "Don't lie, wine bastard. Lying is a sin!"

"So is swearing" warned Julius "Lovina, where did you get those words from? You should be like Feliciana, kind and cheerful" Lovina looked down to the ground, pouting her lips. Julius' serious tone disappeared "if you are not kind and cheerful, amore will not find you anytime soon!" Julius sang as he picked up a protesting Lovina off the ground and lifted her above her head.

"Let me go, matusa! Put me down now!" the four year old swung her legs until it made contact with Julius's elbow, causing him to drop her on the floor. Feliciana rushed to her sisters aid "You okay, sorella?"

"Yeah, just fine" replied Lovina, rubbing her bottom "don't pick me up like that papa! I don't like it." Lovina pouted once again, her face was as red as a tomato. Julius smiled and kissed his daughters forehead "_Okay, my little one._ Come on let's go back home" Lovina jumped up and grabbed her sisters arm immediately rushing towards the door. Leaving the two men to stand in the hallway of the home they have been staying in the past few weeks. Francis, with a smile on his face, walked out along with Julius, and then the two men and two children made their way to the horse carriage.

The dock was a fifteen minute carriage ride, but it didn't seem like fifteen minutes, with the girls gawking and pointing at everything they see as if they saw it for the very first time it felt as though it was shorter. Francis smiled at their youthful innocence. It was a beautiful day, especially for a long boat ride back to his homeland. Francis turned his head and watched as the buildings went by. It was a long time since he was smiling so innocently at the world. The horses neigh interrupted Francis' thoughts, Julius and the girls hopped out of the carriage.

Francis stepped out after the Vargas trio and turned around to saviour his last moment in Montreal. He stood glancing at the building and the sound of single persons foot steps made it's way towards him. He ignored the person and watched the carriage ride away in the opposite direction.

"Come on Francis, "called Julius "Let's go!" Lovina and Feliciana were also ahead, but were told to wait.

"Hurry up, wine-freak!" ushered Lovina "I want to get on the boat!" Feliciana was still smiling like there was no tomorrow. Francis turned, smiling he took a step forward. As his foot reached it's midstep, it hit something.

A sharp cry from below startled Francis, he looked down to find a little baby in a woven with a note attached to its blanket. Francis looked around to find who it might belonged too, but it was just him and the Vargas family on the dock right now. Then in elegant script his name was signed in front of the note. Slowly, Francis placed his bag down and picked up the baby, opening the note.

_'Dear Frog'_

Francis Chuckled at the failed attempt to start off a letter, he knew right away who this was from. But something was urging him to keep reading

_'Dear Francis,_

_Months ago, you and I met in a pub in a drunken fiasco. But surely you will understand what is going to happen after you read these few sentences. As you already know, I am Alice Kirkland, daughter of one of England's most powerful man, wife of a powerful American Politician, and mother to a small boy who is one years old right now. Feisty little twig, I give you that.'_

Francis let out some more chuckles as he remembered Alice talking about her first born son and how he would run about everywhere causing a whole bunch of mischief. Feliciana noticed Francis was not following closely behind her and her family; she tore away from her father's hand and ran towards Francis, so she can drag him onto the boat as well. But her pace started to decrease as she noticed the woven basket around the Frenchman's arm, Julius and Lovina quickly rushed to Francis.

Since the girls are too small to know what is happening they just stared at the adults "Francis, what are you doing with that baby?" Julius looked at the note Francis is currently reading

_'Before I get carried away, you must know the hardships I go through being the only daughter of a high class family who cares too much about their image and wealth. It is highly frowned upon when adultery is committed, in my religion and in high social classes, you should know that, being the ex son of the highly religious Bonnefoy family, the popular importers of Wine and fine cuisine. So yes, what I am saying to you is that this child is your daughter, Francis.'_

Francis nearly dropped the child on the ground, but Julius was there to take the basket away from Francis and show the baby to the twins. Julius stood up and patted Francis on the shoulder "It's okay, mío amico." But those friendly words of comfort did not reach Francis. He was too shocked to have this child at this age, not to mention with _the_ Alice Kirkland. Francis took a deep breath and dared to continue reading.

_'You are probably wondering how I have managed to hide my pregnancy and delivered this baby at your very feet. For the pregnancy, I simply told my parents this "I plan to stay in Montreal for a few more months alone for some vacationing before returning to Boston to see my son" and they believed me, so I dismissed all my servants and dealt with the pregnancy on my own, with the help of well trusted doctor.'_

"_Okay, that fixes the 'hiding the pregnancy' issue_" Francis though "_but how did she know I was here and how did she give me this baby without anyone seeing her?_" He remembered the footsteps from moments ago; the stranger who walked behind him.

_'I am currently looking at her right now, amazed at how much she looks like my Alfred and yourself as well. She even has your soft blonde hair, but her eyes are the strangest color._

_I still have your ring, and I hope you still have mine, and please take good care of our little girl for me and __DO NOT__ turn her into a pervert like yourself. Before I forget, she was born on July 1__st__**.**_

_Much Love,  
Alice Kirkland_

_PS. I haven't given her a name, I thought I would leave that up to you since it would be unfair that I got to name her and surprise you at the same time.'_

Julius rubbed Francis's back in reassurance and at a loss for words, he looked down at his two girls playing with the little baby. Julius couldn't help but smile at the little smile the baby was giving to the little girls, and that cute little laugh. Then the baby opened her eyes.

Julius gaped at the sight, the woman was right; they are strange, but beautiful at the same time. Feliciana and Lovina also stared at this "Papa, what is this color called?" asked Feliciana

"It's called violet, Feli. Viola." he answered leaning down and picking up the basket "Looks like we have a new member in the family girls."

"Yay!" cheered Feliciana, she ran up to hug the stunned Francis, but she frowned when she realized she wasn't being hugged back "What's wrong, Fratello?"

Francis snapped back to reality "C-c'est rien, petite caboche" with his mouth twitching, he managed a smile to the small Italian girl. Feliciana smiled back.

"So, wine freak." called Lovina with her arms crossed "What's her name?"

Julius handed the basket to Francis; he pulled the blanket off the baby, just to see her face. Francis stared at how much she resembled him. Her hair and a small curl at the front, she has her mother's round face. And of course his eyebrows and his blonde hair. The baby girl opened her eyes and smiled at her father. Francis gawked at how exquisite her eye color was. It must be a gene that had skipped a few generations.

The baby reached out, Francis placed a finger in the palm of the small baby's hand and she gripped it tightly. Francis winced a little at her strength; "_must get it from her mother_" Francis smiled at the baby. The boat's bell started to ring. The family began to run towards the boat; Julius took Francis's bag because Francis was too occupied with the baby. They all made it onto the boat. While Francis sat down on a table and Feliciana playing with a small blonde boy on the bow, watching the boat launch. Julius was explaining to the captain as to why there was a last minute passenger on board. After some negotiations and concern from the Captain about bringing a new born baby onto the ship, Julius paid the extra fee. Then Lovina approached the new Father, "So, what's her name?" she demanded, glaring at Francis.

"_A baby_!" cried a voice, a boy with platinum blonde hair and blood red eyes ran up to Francis and Lovina, Lovina hide behind Francis scared by the boys rare features "I want to see!" the boy looked like he was 7 or 8 years old, but seemed pretty tall for his age. But he kept urging on to see the baby. Francis finally gave in, still trying to think of a name to give to the little girl.

The albino boy with the Prussian Eagle pendant and an Iron Cross around his neck stared at the baby girl with wide red eyes "She's really cute" he mumbled "and almost as awesome as me, but not quite, I'm still more awesome" the boy threw a big smile. Francis instinctively placed a hand on the baby, and then he chuckled to himself, already a doting father after 20 minutes.

"What are you laughing at old man?" growled the albino

"Just a funny thought that came across my mind" Francis replied "And I'm not old! I'm probably only ten years older than you are!"

The boy huffed "Still old. You have a funny accent, where are you from?"

"France, et tu? You sound German."

"No way! My little bruder is born in Germany, I'm born in Prussia!"

Francis raised an eyebrow at the albino boy, and decided to let it slide.

"So, what's her name?" asked the boy

"Hey, freak!" yelled Lovina "I asked him that question first, so you can just go jump off this boat!"

"My dad wouldn't like that since I am heir to the family business" smirked the boy "So, what's her name and I'll tell you mine"

"Mon dieu" Francis smiled "I haven't thought of a name for her yet, I just got her today you know"

"Where's the mom?"

"She's…" Francis struggled to find an answer "going to Boston"

"Why is she not with you then? That is not awesome"

Francis smiled at the strange word "Reasons, nosy mioche"

"You're lucky I don't understand French or I would've kicked your un-awesome butt" the boy growled, he seemed to have calmed "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt,"

"Francis and this is Lovina, and that's her twin over there with the boy, Feliciana"

"Oh, that's my little bruder," Gilbert looked at his bruder and laughed "_You're such a pansy, little brother_!"

The boy's face became a deeper shade of red and he yelled back "N-nein, Bruder!" Gilbert returned his attention to the baby. "If you're not going to name her I will," Gilbert paused for a moment "Mädchen, that'll be her new name, ja?" he smirked triumphantly, then the baby started to cry, Gilbert's smirk slowly died at the cry of the little girl.

Francis smiled at the boys attempt at naming his daughter, but it did spark an idea "How about," he took the baby out of the basket and started to rock her asleep. "Madeleine?"

"Madeleine," mused Gilbert and Lovina

"I like it," said Gilbert, he leaned closer to get a good look at Madeleine, then she looked at him and smiled, Gilbert's cheeks turned into a light pink "S-she is really c-cute" he stuttered, trying to hide his embarrassment "If we were older," announced Gilbert "We will get married. I promise that!"

Francis stopped rocking Madeleine and stared at the boy, focusing on the necklace. Then Francis calmed down and smiled "Oh really?" the smile turned into a smirk "If you can remember that promise that you have made to Madeleine, and then maybe, I will give you my blessing, oui?"

"Uh, o-oui" stammered Gilbert "You here that Maddie, the awesome me and the cute you will get married when we are older. So just you wait!"

Francis's smile never left, even when Gilbert had given her a nickname right away. "_the joys of l'amour, especially at such a young age_" Francis stole a glance at Feliciana and Gilbert's younger brother playing, and holding hands. Then Francis stole a glance at Lovina who held onto her father's legs as tightly as she can, terrified at the long blonde haired stoic man Julius was talking too.

Francis then turned his attention to the baby girl in his arms. She had her eyes closed, her small hand resting on Francis' chest. Gilbert slowly reached his hand out and towards her, as a response Madeleine had grabbed Gilbert's finger. This caused the little boys smirk grow into a smile.

**A/N**

HAHA Nothing much has been rewritten. Just fixed some titles and added a few details.

So, the beginning of the little story and it's going to be a bit hectic in later chapters. POV's and Pairings are going to pop up to help develop the plot in my head so don't be surprised.

Official Pairings are going to be:  
PruCan, FrUK, RoChu, GerIta, Spamano, and there is going to be a few minor pairings that'll show up as well.

**Warnings:**

Half the characters are genderbent. Literally. I mean it. Half of them _**are**_ genderbent.  
There is going to be talk of brothels and prostitution so there's a heads up.  
I don't think you'll be reading graphic sex though. I'm not capable of such things.. ;3;

There is going to be slight _historical inaccuracy_... jus' sayin'... o-o

So **NO LIKE NO READ! BU**

Translation  
- C'est Rien, Petite Caboche: It's Fine, little Noodle (French) –Noodle=Pasta=Italy=VE~- (sounded good at the time and is too lazy to change it…STFU)  
- Mädchen: Literally means "girl" in German, (yes, Gilbert you are so original T_T)

**Reviews are ****L'AMOUR**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Legend_**

"_Native Tongue"_

_'Thoughts'_

"English"

* * *

_1889; Sixteen Years Later…_

"Positions everyone!" clapped Francis as the other performers busied themselves to get ready for their preview of their show in Paris.

"Hong, get some of two of the smaller fireworks," the silent Chinese boy nodded and pulled out two fireworks from his pockets and walked off to go set them up.

"Uh-... Sir?" asked a timid voice.

Francis turned to face Mei who fiddle with her oversized sleeves of her pink dress "I don't think I can do the preview."

"Is it your nerves again?" Francis chuckled "We're only having just a couple people for the preview but be prepared for tomorrow night, oui?" Francis gave the Taiwanese girl a pat on the shoulder.

Then his hand snaked down her arm and more towards her waist only to be stopped by a large wok close to Francis' face "Hands off my sister!"

Francis raised his hands up in defeat as Mei ran behind her older sister "Yue, _you are very beautiful today."_

"Shut the French!" She warned nudging the wok into Francis's chest "The next time you touch my little sister, I will hit you!"

Francis chuckled at the Chinese woman's threat "Just go get the ladies in place, Hong is setting up our light show."

Yue nodded, she placed her wok on the table of the cramped mobile stage and fixed her bright red qipao with a golden embodied dragon on the front, Francis couldn't help but admire how it hugged her small curves perfectly.

Unfortunately, Yue saw this and punched Francis square in the stomach.

"Mon Dieu!" cried Francis, clutching his abdomen.

Yue stood arms crossed and a scowling pout on her cute face "I know what you were thinking and you can just forget it!" Francis rubbed his stomach squinting at the Chinese woman dragging her adopted sister away from him, letting a string of Chinese curses slightly echoing from the walls of the cramped portable stage they were in.

"Oi, Francis!"

Francis inhaled "Oui, Carlos?" the exhaled a sigh as he stood up straight.

"Everything is set," Carlos crossed his arms and let out a cloud of tobacco smoke out of his mouth "Feliks got the girls ready and Antonio got the musicians in place and Elizabeta and Hong got the traps ready."

"Merci, mon ami" Francis patted the Cuban man on the shoulder "You may go and take your place."

The body guard gave him a swift nod and casually walked off. Francis sighed '_Home, after ten years, things haven't changed_,' he chuckled '_much_.'

"U-um, Francis?" stuttered Katyusha, Francis looked at the busty Ukrainian who was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"What is wrong, Katyusha?" he asked.

Katyusha swallowed the lump in her throat "I-it's just t-that-…"

A loud explosion cut Katyusha off.

Both Francis and Katyusha flinched at the sudden explosion of Hong's fire crackers "Mon Dieu!" cried Francis "That was quick, hold that though, my dear, I have to go!" Francis took her hand and kissed the back of it, and left her blushing bright red "B-but Francis, wait!"

Francis didn't hear her; he grabbed his decorated volto mask and placed it over his face, and stepped out of the curtain, meeting the large crowd that had gathered around the stage, at the same time hitting Antonio in the face with the red curtain "Hey, mi amigo. Be careful!" whispered the Spanish guitarist, he and the musicians were also wearing masks, all provided by the Vargas sisters.

"I am sorry, mon ami" whispered Francis, Antonio shrugged and began strumming on his flamenco guitar.

And in his native tongue, Francis cried _"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! Gather around." _Francis began walking to the front of the stage and more people were attracted to Francis's voice and mysteriousness due to the mask he was wearing and began to shuffle closer to the stage_ "Behold wonders of this known world through music, dance, singing and beautiful people." _Some people in the crowd gave Francis a questioned look_ "What kind of people, you ask?_" he backed up from the run way bit of the stage and stepped to the side opposite of the masked musicians.

_"Why, our very own beauties from across Europe, all the way from Belgium, Hungary and Greece!"_ As he said the introductory sentence, Bella, Elizabeta and Athena dance on stage, also with masks, following the beat of the drums Gupta were playing and the guitar Antonio was strumming. The trio danced at the edge of the stage the men in the crowd wanting more as the girls rocked their hips to the beat of the music. As the girls finished their dance Francis continued

_"Wait! There are more!"_ Francis took out a smoke bomb, provided by Hong, and threw it on the ground. As the smoke exploded around the girls, they disappeared being replaced by two fair haired women, dressed in less revealing clothing and dancing in a less erotic fashion. _"Even in northern Europe, beautiful women travel across the globe"_ Tina and her close Norwegian friend, Sofia, danced with their masks on, although the mask the Norwegian girl was wearing failed to hide her scowl. The Nordic girls were also using light fabric to make their dance even more extravagant. The crowd, mainly the men, stood in awe at the gracefulness of dancers.

While the men stood admiring the women, the women of the crowd stood appalled at such actions. He bit his lip under his mask, mentally hurrying the Nordic girls to finish up their dance. As they got close to finishing, Francis cried_ "Not only there are beautiful women around the world, but men as well!"_ as he said this, Tina and Sofia lifted the over sized fabrics over their heads covering their whole body and began to twirl quickly, disappearing at the same time, while the musicians inched closer to the front, Antonio quickly switched his guitar with Carlos and grabbed the castanet's and started playing them while moving his feet to the beat of the guitar.

Soon, Sadiq and Heracles also danced on stage also tapping their feet in sync with Antonio. Like the men before, the woman also began swooning over the male dancers. The Trio's dances were captivating, masculine and very passionate. Although, no one could bypass the occasional glare that Heracles sent to Sadiq who also returned them; Antonio, having failed to read the atmosphere, continued to dance with a wide smile on his face.

Francis discretely tapped his toes, and looked at the Vargas sisters who were waiting for their turn. Lovina had her arms cross and was glaring at her younger sister who was playing with the ruffles of the latter's dress. The beat quickly changed into the Pizzica and Antonio tossed his castanets and began dancing to the beat of the Pizzica as the Vargas twins danced on stage replacing Sadiq and Heracles.

Feliciana and Lovina entered the stage, dancing with their columbine masks on their faces. The dance was fun, the Vargas sisters enjoyed dancing, and it was their passion. Especially to the older Vargas sister, who was trying to keep calm as Antonio tried to dance closer to her, although it was part of the dance, she still meant to back away from the Spaniard.

"Francis!" called a hushed tone, discretely Francis took a step back and leaned to the side.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked the nervous Ukrainian.

"It's about Maddie," whispered Katyusha.

"Maddie…Madeleine!_ Why yes_, I completely forgot!

"No Francis, _wait_!"

Francis took a step forward and yelled in his native tongue _"We have seen the beauties of the North, East and West. Now, you shall see the beauty from the New Land!"_

The music changed and Antonio had left to take the guitar while the girls changed their dance to the Flamenco, only to find no one in between the two. Francis panicked, he ran in escaping the murmurs of the crowd "Katyusha," he hissed "_where is Madeleine_?"

The Ukrainian started to tear up; she held her composure and asked the Frenchman "_What?_"

"Where is Madeleine?" he asked more eagerly as the crowd began to stir.

"I t-tried t-to t-tell you," she sniffed "S-she hasn't c-came back f-from her t-tour of Paris with L-Lars."

"But, that was over an hour ago!" yelled the Frenchman, he turned back towards the crowd, grabbing an emergency smoke bomb from the table and faced the crowd "Madams et Monsieur's!" he cried in French _"Come to us tomorrow, at Boulevard de Clichy!_" At that he threw the smoke bomb to the ground and it exploded in front of his free; causing a huge explosion and a big gust of smoke to appear.

Francis, the Vargas sisters and the musicians took their opportunity to flee from the stage. The audience stood in awe as the smoke cleared to find no one on top. They began to leave as Hong, Carlos and Sunan began to fold the stage back into place; over hearing some murmurs about them, ranging from filthy fleas to beggars, to thieves and to rats. They heard only a couple good compliments and that they might show up to the show tomorrow, that brought their hopes up a little.

Meanwhile, Francis was thinking about his daughters punishment for missing her preview opportunity, at the same time trying to keep a certain Ukrainian from crying a river.

***~*Hetalia*~***

_Somewhere in Paris…_

"Lars, admit it, we're _lost_." Madeleine crossed her arms and stared nonchalantly at her friend who stood in the middle of the street scratching his head.

"We are not lost, Madeleine. We just took a wrong turn!" Lars took one more puff from his pipe and murmured "W_hat if we go this way?"_ He then looked around to see where they had just come from and maybe they would follow that trail back.

Lars looked at the little Canadian who sat at a bench, staring off at the people wondering the street and silently admired her childlike features. Her cherubic cheeks pink from the slight cold and lips formed a small pout and a dimple on her left cheek. Her bright purple eyes brimming with slight annoyance and boredom of having to wait for the Dutch man figure out where they currently are. Madeleine felt his gaze on her and looked up, her eyes twinkled with curiosity "What is it, Lars?" she asked.

Lars felt his cheeks arm up; he cleared his throat then answered her "Let's go this way."

"But I don't think this leads us to the Champs Elysées, we're in the Boulevard Saint-Germain."

"Yes, I know that Madeleine" Madaleine mumbled a _'No, you didn't'_ as Lars took another puff of his pipe "Yes, I did! And Francis said that they're going to go the Preview at the Arc de Triomphe right? And We're not going to Champs Elysées."

"Actually, Arc de Triomphe is at the end of the Champs Elysées, and they're doing the preview in the Middle of Champs Elysées while the show is under the Boulevard de Clichy" Madeleine gave Lars a small smile as he puffed his pipe vigorously.

Madeleine sighed "Stay here, I'll go ask for directions" Madeleine got up from the bench she was sitting on and fixed her dress she received on her fifteenth birthday last year and adjusted the shawl woven by Yue to keep herself warm. Autumn in Paris is a bit chilly and the family just turned from the South. Her anklet's and bracelet's from Cleo jingled as she walked barefoot across the road, gaining disapproving stares from other people. Not that Madeleine minded, she was used to this. They all are.

She walked up to a shop keeper selling baguette bread and asked "_Excuse me sir, but will you please direct me to the Champs Elys_é_es?" _The store keeper looked at her, then in disgust "_Get lost, gypsy"_ he spat "_You're not wanted here!"_

Madeleine "_Excuse me, I do not appreciate that tone of voice!"_

"_Shut up, whore!"_ he yelled, Madeleine was taken aback, Lars noticed the shop keepers tone of voice and approached Madeleine "_Go back to where you belong; in the mud!"_

Madeleine was annoyed by this mans attitude. She had come across people who hated her because she was a gypsy, but every time it made her feel sad that they would say such things. She clenched her fists, ready to fight back, until Lars placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him to find he was glaring at the shop keeper.

"Let's go Maddie," he said, he turned her from her shoulder and wrapped his full arm around her shoulders, and holding her close. Madeleine wanted to protest, that she did not want to leave the fight unfinished, but she kept quiet.

They both kept walking, ignoring some glares some people sent them. Madeleine sighed "Don't give me that," said Lars.

Madeleine looked to her left "What do you mean?"

"That sad look," Lars' cheeks began to warm up "You-...uh, look weird with that look on your face."

Madeleine smiled, she stretched up and twisted around to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing the Dutch man to blush and nearly dropping his pipe in the process. Then suddenly a loud crack was heard from behind. Madeleine twisted her head to see what it was and saw the shop keeper from earlier yelling in dismay and trying to put out the small fire. She glanced at Lars who had a smirk plastered on his face. Giggling, Madeleine looked around looking for a sign that would lead them to the Arc de Triomphe. Luckily, she spotted a sign pointing towards the Champs Elysées and pulled Lars into that direction.

"How do you know it's this way?" asked the Dutch.

"Read the sign," smiled Madeleine.

Lars took a frustrated drag of his pipe, finishing it off. He took it out of his mouth and emptied the rest of the plant inside out of the pipe and placed it in his pocket. Madeline and Lars kept walking with arms linked through the crowd of people. Madeline smiled at the crowd of people, her smile grew when she saw children running around and playing with their pets and parents scolding their children for breaking the rules.

Madeleine then looked around at the poorer, homeless children struggling to gain mostly likely to be their next meal. She frowned at this; she didn't have any money on her at the moment. That was Elizabeta's job to hold the money they earn from the shows they do and her job to distribute them out evenly to everyone in the family. Madeleine sighed and released her arm from the Dutch and walked towards the two children and asked in French "_Are you hungry_?"

The eldest, holding a French lyre, looked weary of the gypsy's presents but the younger one nodded eagerly, Madeleine smiled "_Just wait here, I'll get you something to eat."_

"_What are you going to do, gypsy?_" asked the oldest child.

"_You'll see._"

Lars appeared beside Madeleine and asked her "What are you planning, Maddie?"

"I want to help these children, Lars" she told him "Please, just this once."

"That's what you said last time," huffed Lars.

Madeleine blinked her purple eyes, which were starting to water, and lightly popped out her bottom lip and swayed slightly "Please, Lars?" she sang sweetly.

Lars tried to keep a stern face, but, that _look_. That look is his enemy. His lips twitch, struggling to keep his stern frown. His eyes slightly squinted to control his urges. He cursed Madeleine and everything that made her cute then sighed in defeat. Lars took out his hand-made Dutch flute from his pocket, earning a squeal of delight from the latter and hugged him tightly, getting a strange look from the children and the people walking past them.

Madeleine released the flustered Dutch and turned to the children "_Come with me,_" she said; they both obeyed. Madeleine led Lars and the two children to the large fountain against the wall of an inn and told the children to sit down on the ledge. She took out her tambourine from the waist belt and gave it to the younger sibling.

Madeleine nodded to the oldest child who positioned his lyre on his lap and began to pluck a few strings. At first it was slow, but when Lars attempted to tell the boy to speed up the rhythm in horribly accented French, the rhythm increased. Lars then began to play his flute, nodding to the younger sibling to start shaking the tambourine.

Once Madeleine processed the song she began to dance. Tapping her feet making the anklet's jingle and swaying her hips with the rhythm; a small smile formed on Madeleine's baby like face. Lars noticed this and he felt his chest flutter. Soon, a small crowd gathered, the younger sibling quickly took off his flat cap and threw it inside up so the crowd may throw in a few Francs. Madeleine kept dancing, completely oblivious to the disapproving stares coming from most of the crowd. Towards the end of the song she heard a loud, booming voice in a language that was foreign to her.

"_Ah, come on, Ludwig! Relax a little, let's watch this!"_

"_No, Brother. Let's go back."_

Madeleine turned, nearly stalled in her dance as her violet eyes met crimson. Madeleine danced blindly, she couldn't help but feel some sort of familiarity to these eyes. Lars noticed her change in dance and kicked his foot at a nearby crate of chickens, earning a negative look from the owner.

Madeleine snapped out of her reverie and then carefully danced towards the man with silver white hair and crimson eyes. The crowd had moved aside to let her pass. She casually performed a cartwheel and back spring. She ended up facing him her arms up and slightly bent at the elbows. The German albino smirked as Madeleine danced around him, occasionally placing her hand on his chest and then his neck, just how Lovina and Sadiq had taught her; she fiddled with the buttons of his shirt and moving her hips against his own. Soon, the music changed the tempo and Madeleine pushed back from the albino and did a back spring, returning back to her musical trio and the crowd had closed their little path thus separating Madeleine and the foreigner.

The song and dance came to a close, only very few people applauded while the others just walked away, some throwing in a few coins. Madeleine picked up the hat and took out five silver coins. Madeleine smiled, one corner of her lips higher than the other. Lars rolled his eyes and put his flute away and prepared another smoke. Madeleine took the hat and placed it back playfully onto the smaller siblings head and snaked out another bag and opened it. The two children eyed it suspiciously as Madeleine opened the small bag revealing twenty gold francs. Madeleine took ten of the coins then added the silver coins into the bag and gave it to the eldest child.

"_Use it wisely_," she told them. They quickly thanked her, the youngest one giving both a quick hug before running off.

Lars eyed the purse suspiciously "Where'd you get that?"

Just as Madeleine was about to answer, the same obnoxious voice cried out in French "The gypsy robbed me!"

Lars sighed and casually placed his match away into his pocket and grabbed Madeleine's wrist. Lars pulled a giggling Madeleine through the crowd with the albino close behind. Madeleine looked over her shoulder; she can see that the police were right beside the Albino German. "Lars!" cried Maddie then she continued in the one sentence she knows in Dutch "We have to split up!"

"No, Francis gave me strict orders to watch you. Don't even think about splitting up!"

Madeleine pouted "But I'm bare foot, Lars!"

"You never complained about that before! Quit whining and duck down."

They both ducked down a head below a large crowd in a square. Snaking through the crowd, Lars and Madeleine heard the sounds of whistles and people yelling were getting closer. Lars bumped into a melon cart and he let go of Madeleine's hand and jumped over. He turned and flipped the cart over just as Madeleine ran around. The melons had rolled in various directions resulting in people falling down onto the cement. Lars grabbed Madeleines wrist again and pulled her through the crowd once more. Soon they reached the other side and quickly made their way through a narrow street. Lars and Maddie stopped for a quick breather and looked back, they saw that the police had been trapped by the barricade of fallen people and are currently being yelled at by the salesman.

"Where-" breathed Madeleine "Where is the albino?"

"Who the hell cares? Let's just go before we get caught!" Lars pulled Madeleine through the narrow street, there were less people now the two had caused quite a commotion in the square, so they slowed their pace and began to look around trying to find out where they are. Madeleine felt Lars let go and walked ahead of her to look for signs or someone to direct them the way.

A hand wrapped around Madeleine's mouth and she was pulled into an alley way. She muffled a squeak as she was pinned against the wall with a forearm against her neck. She frantically moved her legs to kick the culprit. She caught a glimpse of of the man who had caught her and became less frantic.

The albino smirked "_Well, aren't you a sneaky little fox? You have some nerve to steal money from the awesome me."_

Madeleine struggled again, shifting her shoulders from side to side.

"_You have two options, Blondie. Give me my money back or I'll get you thrown in jail- AH!" _The albino removed his hand from Madeleine's mouth and brought it to his chest, but he did not move his other arm "_You bit me!"__  
_

_"You do not need that money, you greedy Demon!"_

He chuckled "_Demon. I've heard that one before,"_ The albino shifted and stared right into Madeleine's eyes. He felt compelled by them, the familarity to the violet orbs had made him consider his offer "_Alright, how about you give my money back or-_" He smirked "-_you'd have to what I tell you."_

Madeleine sneered "_You're barking up the wrong tree, freak-show. I'm not a prostitute."__  
_

"_From the dancing earlier, I couldn't help but feel as though you were one," _He shrugged "_However, seeing as you're a gypsy I could just kill you right now"  
_

Madeleine panicked, but she held on to her brave face "_You have enough money, why must you threaten me?"_

"_Because!" _He yelled "_Because no one steals from me, Gilbert Beilschmidt."_

Madeleine gulped at the name.

_Beilschmidt. _

She had stole from the heir of the Beilschmidt corporations.

* * *

**A/N**

Big scene change here.

I wrote out the two kids because I wondered why I even put them in the story the first place. Then I remembered why and thought it was a bad idea so I wrote them out. ouo;;

Welp, onto Chapter three! ;D

**Reviews are love! *heart***

the html on here sucks so i can do the less than 3 thing to create a heart sorry... hurrrr


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

OMG TIS A SOONER UPDATE!

I meant to update two weeks ago, after I updated the last chapter because I was on a roll when typing, but Homework said "NO!"…-sigh- It's hard being in a really well educated *lack of better justification* school ^^; even in the applied streams it's difficult, and you know what SUCKS? I have to bump up to the pure stream in order to go to a psychology course in College . ~ No like…Anyway, I hope you all will like this chapter and critique! Me like them Critiques~ :D

**Review Replies**

Library Dragon: I should be practicing my Spanish but writing this is too awesome to pass up ;D  
EnduraAngel: Who doesn't like the idea of becoming one with Russia? ;D Awe and thank you ^^~  
12: Thank you ^^~ and I'll try ^^;  
dark instanity 13: Oh mai~! I hope you weren't waiting long ^^; and thank you =7=9  
nemiah: I don't know much about folk dances, but I found out that the Pizzica requires a lot of bouncing and good foot work :S but I could be wrong xD and Thank you 3  
xxassassinxx18: Maddie apologizes xD It won't happen again ;P and Thank you :'D  
chibisiam: Thank you ^^~  
Mayurei 13: OH GOD HAVE MY BABIES! And I noticed that it does sound like Notre Dame, and that's because The Hunchback of Notre Dame is 40% of my inspiration to write this xD and I think you might find some French errors in here, and I feel ashamed! Because I am half-French, but I speak it only once a year when I go to Quebec ,  
aile-chan: Thank you so much for the critique :D I love them :3 keep them coming as well xD  
Trisana Tennant:  *gives both ;D*  
Lunako: No, there are no two Greece's xD One is Mama Greece the other is Normal Greece xD

Thanks for the Reviews! KEEP 'EM COMING :D

* * *

"Bruder_, are you okay?_"

"Ja, Ludwig" Gilbert got up and dust off the dirt off his pants and smirked at the sight of Maddie's wrist caught in a tight grip by his younger brother

Maddie struggled to break free from the large German "TABARNAK!" she hissed "Let me go this instant!"

"Nein, Maddie" Gilbert walked up and smirked down to her "Not until you give back what you stole"

"_Release her, please!_" cried the little boy, who was also being held by Ludwig "_I'll return the stolen goods, just don't arrest her, please!_" The boy began to tear up. Gilbert's chest tightened, just one of the things he hated most was a cute little boy in tears "Fine, fine" sighed Gilbert "You can keep the goods," Gilbert looked up at his younger brother "Bruder, _you can let them go_"

"_But, Bruder, you know this is going against Vatti's wishes_"

"_Screw Vatti, just let them go_"

Ludwig hesitated, he wanted to obey is big Bruder, but at the same time didn't want to disobey his Father. Slowly, his grip relaxed enough for Maddie and the boy to wiggle out of the blonde's grip.

"Merci Monsieur!" the boy bowed in thanks to the albino

"No problem!" smirked Gilbert "Now, about the price"

"I knew it" Maddie sighed "What do you want?"

"I don't know, Ich dachte, du würdest etwas zu bieten haben"

Maddie smiled "Je suis desole, Je ne parle pas allemand"

"I said; what do you have to offer?"

Maddie shifted to her left foot and placed a hand on her hip, the other tapping her chin in thought. Her little pout turned into an inviting smile "Come to our show"

"Come to your show?" he repeated "What show; What for?"

Maddie giggled "It's just a show, nothing big for the Carnevale"

"Carnevale," mused Gilbert "Do they celebrate it here in France?"

"Not in the Italian way, I've been to Carnevale in Venice, it's beautiful, and we can't make it this year so we plan to celebrate it here in Paris"

Ludwig placed a warning hand on Gilbert's shoulder "Bruder_, I don't think this is a good idea_"

"_Of course it is_, _Westen. Maybe we should have our own!_" Gilbert shook Ludwig's hand off his shoulder and faced Maddie "When is it?" he asked "maybe I could also arrange a Masquerade at our Mansion a couple days later"

"Tomorrow, before sunset" smiled Maddie; she took the little boys hand and began to walk away

"Hey, wait!" Maddie stopped and turned her head to face the albino "Oui?" Gilbert cleared his throat, hoping that the warmth overcoming his cheeks was from the weather "W-where is the show going to b-be?" '_Damnit why am I stuttering?_'

"Silly me," Maddie giggled "under the Arc de Triomphe" Maddie began walking once again eyes front and heart beating rapidly.

Soon she was out of sight, Ludwig let out a frustrating sigh "Bruder, _how are you going to explain this to Vatti_?"

"_I have ways_ Westen; _also, when we get home we have to call up some friends too, to see if they would want to come as well_"

At that, Ludwig face palmed.

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

"_So, where is this hiding place of yours little one?_" asked Maddie, looking around to see if Lars and the boys younger brother was nearby

"_The Notre Dame, after our parents died, we found sanctuary in the Notre Dame by the Priest and we've been free to come and go as we please_"

"Oh," Maddie and the boy kept walking down the streets of Paris; thinking about how oddly familiar the white hair and red eyes are to her. "_Where have I seen them before?_"

"_Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, uh, Maddie_" mumbled the boy, Maddie gave him her full attention as he said "_It seems that you are fancying the albino_"

Maddie's face became hot, she shook her head "_no, no! I mean, sure he is handsome, but I am not fancying him, I'm a gypsy and he's a Noble, we have different viewpoints and our cultures are extremely diff-…_" "_Okay, okay! I didn't need a denial rant, Maddie. I just saying that it seems like you are fancying him_"

"_I'm not_"

"_That's good; I suggest you leave it that way_" the boys face turned grim

"_Why do you say that?_" asked Maddie

"_Well, a few years ago-…_" "Dominique, nous sommes ici!" (_We are here!_)

Maddie and the boy looked up and saw that the boy's younger brother and Lars got away safely and was now sitting on the fountain in front of the large Cathedral. The younger boy hopped off the fountain and tackle hugged his older sibling "Dominique, _I thought they got you_"

Dominique returned the hug "_They did_, Louis, _but they let us go_"

Lars got up, currently smoking a new joint that he probably made while waiting "So, how did it go?"

Walking towards him, Maddie smiled "We got more seats filled, that's all I can say"

Lars cocked an eyebrow "How so?"

Maddie fiddled with her new Knights of the Iron Cross necklace and smiled innocently at Lars "By asking nicely"

"Like, Maddie, Lars!" cried a voice "There you are! Like, Francis is, like, całkowicie wkurzony!" (_Totally pissed_)

Lars growled at the voice, Maddie laughed sheepishly "We got into a little trouble Feliks" their Polish transvestite fashion designer and makeup artist stood fuming on the top steps of the Notre Dame, he could be easily mistaken for a girl, but due to that loud soprano voice, you would think otherwise. The latter stomped down from the steps and towards Lars; glaring daggers at the Dutch, who was still smoking a joint.

"What do you want, leeghoofd?" (_Airhead_)

Feliks jabbed his finger into Lars' chest "You were suppose to like, bring her back two hours ago! You like, missed the pierdolony podglądu!" (_F*cking preview_)

Maddie sighed "English, Feliks"

"Hm?" Feliks turned his direction towards the Canadian "Oh, the preview, you were suppose to be there like, two hours ago and your Tata is like, pissed" (_Dad_)

Maddie let out a loud groan "The PREVIEW!"-Panicked, She paced back and forth -"How could I forget?" Maddie then let out a string of French curses that caused the parents who were passing by to cover the ears of their children, and Dominique to do the same to his little brother.

"Whoa, like, calm down klon- głowy!" (_Maple-head_)Feliks crossed his arms "We just have to like, get back to the caravan, like now" Feliks' attention turned to the boys "New recruits?"

Maddie stopped swearing and looked at Feliks "hm? OH!" Maddie turned to the two boys who looked at her with awe. Who knew that such a timid looking girl could have quite a mouth, secretly, Lars was blaming Lovina

"_Do you guys want to live with us?_"she asked with a polite smile on her face.

Louis looked up at his older sibling who was biting his bottom lip "_Would it be okay? We don't want to be trouble for you_"

Maddie shook her head "_No, it will be okay_" she held out her hand, Louis took it immediately; he looked to Dominique who nodded. Lars walked up and returned Dominique's French lyre.

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

"_You got lost? LOST? In Paris? How on Earth can you get lost in Paris!_" cried Francis

"_I'm sorry Papa but the French here is different from our French-" "You're lying Madeleine! The French is the same French that I have taught you" "But Papa, I am really sorry that I missed the preview! I promise I won't miss the show tomorrow!" "No, Madeleine, you told me that you are absolutely ready to perform this time, don't make me change my mind!"_

Maddie grabbed her father's hand "Please, Papa. I've always wanted this; I don't want Sorella Lovina, lánytestvér Elizabeta and Amca Sadiq's lessons to go to waste. And Mei-jie worked so hard on my cheongsam, please Papa" (_Sister, Sister, Uncle, Sister_)

Francis' eyes met with his daughters violet ones, "_So much like your Grandmother_" he whispered caressing her cheek and pushing a blonde stand of hair behind her ear "Fine, just this one, prove me wrong, oui?"

Maddie smiled and wrapped her arms around her Fathers neck "Merci Papa!" Francis returned the hug, but he placed his arms a little too close to her hips "uh, Papa, your hands-…" suddenly the curtains of the tent flew open, revealing a angry Dutch, vigorously puffing on his pipe "You're her Father, Frenchy!" he growled.

Francis' hands flew up in defeat, he patted his daughters cheek "I have to go see Julius now, and see if he is okay"

Maddie nodded "_Send my greetings_" Francis left with a small wave, Lars' glare never ceased until Francis walked onto the Caravan. Maddie laughed as she heard a loud Italian accent greet the Frenchmen.

Lars walked towards Maddie "Did he do anything?"

"Non, it's okay Lars, you know how he is" Maddie giggled at the memories of her father sexually harassing her and everyone else who was attractive to him. "I doubt that," mumbled Lars "But we have to go, Maria wants to talk to you about the kids"

Maddie stifled a laugh at the sound of that sentence, Lars cocked an eyebrow "What?"

"Oh nothing," she replied; she grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the open field of where they settled camp, it was close to the Arc de Triomphe but far enough from the bustle of people.

Maddie's attention was caught by a loud Finnish voice "Hei, Madeleine!" (_Hello_)

"Bonjour Tina, uh, how are you?"

"Good, Sophia and I were wondering what Francis' punishment is for you, because I think that you might not be doing the show tomorrow, kyllä? Sophia thought that you might be confined to your caravan until we leave Paris, isn't that right Sophia?" (_yes?_) Their attention turned to the Norwegian with her hand on her forehead "Tina, sa du for mye" (_you said too much_)

Maddie giggled "It's okay! I got off with a warning, just no more getting lost for me- right, _Lars_?" she nudged her elbow into the Dutch's ribs hard enough for him to drop his pipe on the ground with an "Oof" Lars scowled at Maddie, who, in return, smiled innocently "Yeah, sure whatever" then he mumbled "Verwijt mij voor het helpen van kleine kinderen opstraat" (_Blame me for helping little children on the street_)

"Wat is dit?"(_What's this?_) Lars cringed at the cat like voice "_Mad about helping little children off the street dear_ broeder," (_brother_) Maddie raised an eyebrow at Bella then directed her attention to her older brother who picked up the fallen Pipe, inspected it for dirt, seeing that it was clean he popped it back in his mouth "I don't know what you're talking about, zuster" He glared (_Sister_)

Bella smirked, her feline eyes twinkled with mischief "Oh, then I hope you won't mind to be Dominique's teacher, teach him everything you know and provide him with some background information. Louis is going to stay with Maria for the time being" Bella winked at Maddie who giggled.

Lars' jaw snapped open, lucky for him his pipe did not fall for his mouth piece hit the roof of his mouth "Wat? _You can't be serious?_"(_What_) he cried in Dutch, Bella shrugged and skipped away from her brother, he soon stomped after her; they began to yell at each other in Dutch. Maddie smiled "I wish I had siblings"

Sophia blinked at the Canadian "I have a sibling"

"I know," Maddie smiled "you told me that"

"Did I?" Sophia furrowed her eyebrows in thought, trying to remember whether or not she told Maddie about her sibling "a younger brother?"

Maddie nodded "Back in Norway"

Sophia blinked "…"

"I have to go now, Maria wants to talk to me about our new recruits" Maddie waved bye to the Blonde Nordics and walked off towards Maria's kitchen Caravan. Saying hello to anyone and greeting those who had greeted before her; the latter then saw Kim walk out of her Caravan holding her stomach. Maddie decided to walk over and asked her how she is doing.

Kim mumbled something in Vietnamese then changed to English "Good, besides waking up and throwing up in the pot" Kim showed Maddie the pot she just threw up in then placed it to the side

Maddie placed a hand on Kim's stomach "Just five more months Kim and the baby will be out"

"Time should be faster," she mumbled

Maddie's smile never faltered, "I wonder what the baby is going to look like" Kim's brown eyes met Maddie's violet ones. Kim sighed and smiled at the young lady

"Who knows ana" answered Sunan from beside Maddie; the latter jumped at his sudden appearance "But I bet it's going to be as beautiful as its mother ana"

Kim pouted at her husband and told him "Dừng lại với các ý kiến lúng túng và ném này ra" and took out the pot she threw up in and handed it to him, he looked at it with discussed. Once Maddie got over the shock at Sunan sneaking up on her, she smiled and bid them adieu for now.

Maddie walked on to Maria's cabin there she heard a loud crash of kitchen supplies and loud yelling in French and in Tagalog. Maddie lifted the hem of her skirt and jumped right up to the top step and peered through the already open door. It was their costume to always leave the caravan door open unless sleeping, changing or of course traveling. "Maria, what happened?" asked Maddie trying not to laugh at the Filipina and Louis covered in flour and eggs "Ito aymasyadong nakakabigo!" (_This is to frustrating_) she yelled "Bakit kailangan mong bigyan ito sa akin ang maliitna batang lalaki na magtrabaho sa?" (_Why must you give me this little boy to work with?_)

Cringing slightly at the loud voice coming from the small Asian; Maddie told Maria speak in English, "little boy give me a hard time cooking; he should play outside, like normal children!" Maddie smiled at her improved English "I know you haven't been here long, Maria. But these boys don't have a home, they're with us now"

Maria rolled her eyes "tanga pranses" she got up and patted away the flour from her hand made Filipiniana dress with a red and blue shawl over her shoulders "Fine, but tell him be careful, dinuguan is, um, hard to make"

"Louis,_ be careful, this dish you're about to make is about to change your life_" Maddie winked at the confused boy; the latter then nodded and watched the Filipina create the strange yet delicious dish. Maddie sat down on a stool and began to observe. She remembered the first time when Maria made dinuguan, it was delicious, and everyone loved it. Even Yue had no objection to the stew. That is until Maria told everyone the ingredients; ever since then Francis regretted asking that question.

The shock of pork blood and its insides stirred up into a delectable stew didn't bother Maddie in the slightest bit, she actually like it and sometimes requested it as her lunch when Maria has all the ingredients. No one questioned her decision, well no one except for her Father and Yue, both very passionate about cooking.

Maddie suddenly felt stuffed, she took a deep breath and let out a sigh as she got up "Louis, _where is Dominique?_" she asked

"_She's with that Dutch man_" Louis never turned his eyes away from the chopped up pig in front of him

Maddie raised an eyebrow at the word '_She_' then shrugged '_must've been a mistake,_' "Okay, Maria take care now and don't make a fuss, he's still new"

"mabuti na," Maria mumbled while cutting up the preserved chili from her homeland. Maddie bounced down onto each step until she hit the grass. She scanned the area to find something to do, Juan and Carlos were tending the horses with Feliks, and it seems they don't need any assistance at the moment. Maddie's eyes then found Celeste and Gupta were playing with Gupta's black Pharaoh hound; she decided to walk over and joined them.

Celeste noticed Maddie approach them "Hey Maddie!" Gupta gave Maddie a nod "Bonjour Celeste, Gupta" Gupta's Pharaoh hound jumped onto Maddie's upper thigh and attempted to give her a hello lick. She laughed and leaned down to allow the dog to do so "Bonjour to you too Ra"

Maddie lowered herself onto her knees and Ra kept nudging her with his nose and constantly licked her face until he flopped down onto the grass and rolled onto his back. Maddie immediately placed her hand on his chest and began to scratch "What brings you here, ma soeur?" (_My sister_)

"Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire" (_I have nothing else better to do_) she stopped scratching Ra's stomach and patted his head "_and Papa wants me to stay close so I don't get lost again_"

"Ah, oui?" Celeste stroked the dogs' back "Well, Gupta said that Aunty Cleo might need help making knew jewelry, maybe you can, y'know, help her"

"Is this true, Gupta?"

The Egyptian nodded "نعم, Mother wants to make more necklaces for the opening night of the Moulin Rouge"

"So, it's official?" Maddie cried "We're going to perform at the Moulin Rouge?" Her bright violet eyes sparkled at the idea of being the first dancer to dance in the Moulin Rouge "So Papa suggested us to his old time friend, oui? Did you guys go to the building?"

Celeste shook her head, her black pigtails swayed with her "No, the building is not yet finished, and Papa said that we should wait like everybody else, or at least, the night before the show"

"That's excellent!" Maddie clapped

"Yes, but, there is a catch" Celeste sighed, Maddie looked at her with bewilderment "We have to create a dance that would appeal to the audience"

Maddie shrugged "That should be so hard, eh?" Celeste raised an eyebrow "I mean, we're performers, we practically live on our dances and performances!" Maddie smiled as Celeste hesitantly nodded and Gupta was sitting beside Ra scratching the dogs head.

"привіт, Maddie" (Hello)Maddie flinched at the sudden shy voice behind her, she looked up to see Katyusha smiling down at her, "Bonjour Kitty," Katyusha sat down, cross legged beside Maddie and placed her hands on her ankles, making her breasts larger than they already are.

"Where were you Maddie?" she asked

Maddie sighed "Lars' and I got lost, but we ran into Dominique and Louis, and to some foreign aristocrats"

"Foreign Aristocrats?" repeated Katyusha; her breathing hitched and she began to tear up "W-was one of them R-Russian?"

Maddie shook her head "No, both German, err, well one of them is German the other claimed to be Prussian"

Katyusha wiped away a tear and sniffed "W-well, that's good"

"Kat, are you afraid of Russians?" asked Celeste

"You mean she didn't tell you?" asked Maddie, Celeste shook her head, before Maddie could reply, Gupta spoke up "Katyusha is a runaway, right now she fears that younger brother is looking for her to bring her back home"

The Seychelloise gave Katyusha a sympathetic look "Why did you run away from your home?"

"Більше як вигнали,"( _More like kicked out_)sniffed Katyusha "But let's save this story for another time, I don't want to talk about it" Maddie patted her best friends back "How about some pancakes?"

Celeste pouted "But it's almost dinner"

"Right," Maddie lips thinned in thought "I wonder if Yue is cooking peking duck tonight"

Gupta raised an eyebrow "I thought Maria was cooking tonight"

Maddie giggled "She's cooking dinuguan"

At that, Celeste made a face, Katyusha started to cry and Gupta remained expressionless

"What is it?" asked Maddie "It's actually really good, and you've seen what Tina and Sophia have eaten! It's not different from what they eat"

"But still, the idea of pork blood" Celeste made a 'yuk' sound and stuck out her tongue. Maddie stood up and brushed the dirt of her broom skirt and fixed her baggy poet shirt "Let's go look for Yue and remind her that she is cooking dinner tonight"

The trio got up also brushing away any unwanted earthy material off their clothing "Why can't you make dinner, Maddie?" asked Celeste, Gupta nodded.

Katyusha replied for Maddie "She is in charge of breakfast, remember?"

Celeste pouted "Je pense toujours que vous devez faire cuire le dîner" (_I still think you should cook dinner_)

Maddie giggled and then led them towards Julius' Caravan, they could smell the exotic Chinese medical herds just a few feet away from the Caravan, Maddie took the first step up but stopped "What if she's doing acupuncture at the moment?" she asked to no one in particular

"Then open the door slowly," answered Gupta, Maddie detected a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Maddie sighed in defeat and slowly pulled the door open "Yue?"

"MADDIE!"

* * *

**A/N**

Haha~, tis another cliffie~ :3

This fic is going to start off slow because I am trying something new in my writing style, normally I would start off slow when introducing characters and the situation, so basically I am trying NOT to do that ^^; …But it will pick up speed in the next two chapters ;)

AND due to all the reviews I received in the last chapter, it made everything easier because it made me HAPPY :D…Also I am happy because I just found out I is smitten 3 and normally I don't like uber cliché sappy emotions, but this time I will make an exception ^^~

PS!  
If you have any OC's that you want to see here, then send me a message describing that character (and country of course :D) I'd be happy to randomly place them in the fic xD

**REVIEW YES/DA?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

HERRO~! And Yes I did change the title of the story ^^ Only because of the plot that I have did not make sense…so Yeah…Sorry for the inconvenience ^^;

:D and I love you guys so much ^^ With all the reviews! I literally couldn't stop smiling, my mom was about to call the doctor, only because I'm a stoic when at home XD

So I am Really happy…SOOO happy, that I will give you ONE HINTED PAIRING**!**...This fic is mainly straight pairings for those who don't really like Yaoi…and those who like genderbends xD…but there is going to be ONE Yaoi pairing *evil face* I'll give you a hint:

_They are black and they are white,  
I am north and I am east,  
older siblings we must endure,  
Indifferent we may be,  
but together we shall be_

Hell yeah…I can write riddles as well :3…So what's your guess? xD

So I got a review asking some information on the Genderbends and their human names…So sorry I haven't written it down in the last chapters D8… So here they are…I suggest you write these down somewhere, I'm only writing it here xD

**Genderbent Nations and their Human Names**  
Canada = Madeleine Williams (( Pro. _French:_ Mad-len _English_: Mad-del-lin ))  
China= Wang Yue  
Lithuania= Doris Laurinaitis (( Yes, I genderbent Toris x3…Don't eat me *hides* ))  
= Feliciana Vargas  
= Lovina Vargas  
England= Alice Kirkland  
Norway= Sofia Harald  
Finland= Tina Vainaimoinen

**Countries with Fanon Human names**  
Belgium= Bella  
Denmark= Matthias Neilsen  
Iceland= Eric Stefanson  
Seychelles= Celeste  
Vietnam= Kim  
Thailand= Sunan  
Hong Kong= Hong Kong (( It can be a name too~ xD ))  
Cuba= Carlos Garcia  
Rome= Julius Vargas  
Germania= Odin Beilshmisdt  
Mama Egypt= Cleo Hassan  
Mama Greece= Athena Karpusi

There…xD Yes I included the Ancients in this Fic because I WUV THEM! 8DDD…Vietnam and Thailand don't have last names because…Er…I couldn't find any that suited them ^^; (( Please don't eat me… )) I hope I didn't forget anything *Is forgetful* Ah well…You'll point it out right?

ENJOY~ 8D-WAIT WAIT! I did forget something:

_**Speech Legend**_  
"English"  
"_Native Tongue_"  
'_Thoughts_'

Okay…NOOOW **ENJOY~**:D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"MADDIE!" cried an overzealous Italian, Francis was sitting on the stool next to him and greeted her

Maddie sheepishly smiled, she had been glad she was careful and she was right about Yue giving Julius his weekly acupuncture "Julius, hold still!" she grumbled "The acupuncture aru"

Julius grumbled into his pillow and lightly scowled at the Chinese woman carefully placing needles in his back, and then he popped his chin up and rested it on top of the pillow "What brings you here, mia bella?" (_My pretty_)

Maddie walked towards the bed and sat down on a small stool "I was just here to remind Yue that it's her turn to cook tonight"

With a needle in her hand, Yue paused "_Oh_?" She then continued to place the thin needle just in the middle of Julius' back "What you want for dinner, aru?" she stood up "I am done, you stay still aru" She turned to Francis "Make sure he don't get up, I be back in a few minutes aru"

With a smirk Francis winked at the Chinese beauty and only to gain a grumble in Chinese. Yue then faced Maddie "So, what you want for dinner aru?"

Maddie shrugged "I'm fine with anything, Nene"

Yue rolled her eyes at her nickname "Fine, aru" she turned to leave, Maddie was about to follow her until Julius told her to stay. Maddie was confused by this but she obliged, "What is it, Nono?" (_Grandpa_)

"I told you not to call me that~" Julius whined, tears began to form in his eyes "I'm not that old,"

Maddie patted his messy brown/grey hair "Je suis desole, uh, what should I call you then?"

Julius stopped crying "Zio, as always, si?" Maddie nodded "Why do you want me to stay, Zio?" (_Uncle_)

There was a pregnant silence, Francis was the first to break it "_I told him about why you missed the preview, and about those two children_"

Maddie held her breath

Then it was Julius' turn to speak up, his usual cheery voice was replaced with seriousness "Lars and Bella passed by too with the oldest child a few minutes before you came by, I told Francis to tell them to stop and bring the child over"

Maddie swallowed the lump in her throat '_I'm going to get it, I just now it!_' Francis shifted his position and swung a leg over the other then clasped his hands together and rested them on top. The ring on his pinky finger reflected the sunlight outside "Why did you leave out the part where you were chased by the police?"

Maddie sighed "Papa, I know what I did is wrong and we should give ourselves such a reputation, but I had too, they needed it"

Francis shook his head "Their not the only ones who chased you and Lars, if I'm not mistaken two German Aristocrats had chased you as well"

Maddie nodded '_please tell me Dominique didn't mention their names, please tell me Dominique didn't mention their names_'

"What were their names again, mio vecchio amico?" (_My old _friend) Maddie snapped her head at the Old Italian, who seemed to have a rogue gleam in his eye

Francis kept his posture "I can't remember, mon ami" Francis shifted his position again, uncrossing his legs and placing his elbows on his thighs and leaning down to place his chin on his intertwined fingers "a Wilbert and Ludbit Bairushumitt"

Maddie was not impressed by the interrogation she is receiving from her Father and God-Father/'Uncle' "Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt" she murmured

Julius laughed out loud "So, you have met them"

"I told you stay still, 你偷懒好换什么 aru!" (_You lazy good for-nothing_) cried Yue from the Kitchen Caravan

Francis smirked "He is still, Ma cheri~!"

"Tell him no laugh aru!" she yelled back

Francis rolled his eyes "And no rolling eyes either aru!" Francis flinched "_How does she-?_" he shook his head mumbling a "Never mind" he then turned his attention back to his daughter "Madeleine, how could you leave such a huge detail from us, do you not care for your Papa et votre oncle?" (_and your uncle_)

Maddie sighed "I do, papa, it's just that I'm not sure about what you would think of them"

Francis smiled "Madeleine, you should know by now that I don't judge easily, unlike some people" Francis stroked his ring on his pinky finger "I just want to know who they are, oui?"

"Oui," Maddie let out the breath she didn't know she was holding "What do you want to know about them?"

"Where are they from?" asked Julius

"Germany,"

"Did they say where exactly?" asked Francis

Maddie shook her head "No, but they were speaking German"

Julius raised an eyebrow "What did this 'Ludwig' look like?"

Maddie stood up and reached up as high as she could, "About this tall, big build, blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like he could kill a man with his own mustache, eh?" Julius nodded then asked "Were they with anyone else?"

Maddie shook her head then sat back down, and then it was Francis' turn to ask "What about his brother, Gilbert?"

Maddie looked down, and subconsciously fiddled with the necklace that was under her baggy poet shirt "He's shorter than Ludwig, his build is muscular but not that muscular. He has pale skin and blood red eyes, with silver hair"

"Does he have an arrogant vibe to him?" asked Julius

'_How does he know…?_' Maddie raised a suspicious eyebrow "Yes, why do you want to know about these two?"

Francis sat up and waved his hand "It's nothing, ma belle fille, _you may go_" (_my beautiful daughter_) Maddie stood up and bid both her elders farewell and stepped outside, just when a familiar fiddle began to play a Norwegian folk song "Sophia, you didn't tell me you were going to play today!" At the Maddie ran off to dance with the other girls.

Francis watched his daughter from the open door, smiling at her wonderful and passionate dancing "Julius, do you think it's them?"

"The boys from when we found Maddie?" Francis nodded "Well, from the descriptions yes they are, and did you see what she was fiddling with something under her shirt?"

Julius nodded "It's the Knight of the Iron cross pendant, so this Gilbert is the same Gilbert from the ship sixteen years ago, that means my Feliciana's childhood love is here as well, I hope Feliciana doesn't run into him"

Francis sighed "You heard what that boy, Gilbert, promised, correct?"

"Yes, I was there when he ran up to his own father and excitedly told him" Julius chuckled at the memory

"What if Gilbert still remembers that promise and realizes Madeleine, a gypsy, is the one who he proposed too? Now-a-days the Gypsy population is slowly disappearing due to all the-…" "Enough" Julius growled "I will not have such a conversation, I do not want anyone hearing this and get worried over it all" Francis pressed his lips into a thin line and then watched his daughter teach the younger French boy she rescued how to dance with a partner, then quickly switching with his adopted daughter Celeste.

Julius sighed "Mi dispiace, I didn't mean to snap at you like that" (_I'm sorry_)

"It's ok, mon ami, we all have had a tough past," Francis looked up at the top of the door frame with the words "_Carpe Diem_" engraved in the wood "But we must, as you say, 'Seize the Day' non?" Francis smiled and Julius soon followed "Si, we must,"

"And besides, he has probably forgotten, oui?" Francis sighed at this "It's been sixteen years" and Julius could only nod

After a while, Yue arrived to check on Julius "How are you, aru?" she walked over to him and placed to fingers on his wrist, checking his pulse "I'm great, Yue, is it almost done?"

"That's what I am here for, aru" She leaned over to check the pulse of his other wrist, giving Francis a chance to stroke her bottom. Yue cursed aloud in Chinese and kicked the Frenchman in the jaw, as she brought her leg down she spun around and grabbed his collar and began to yell at him in Chinese; as she yelled she shook her hands back and force and hit his forehead with her own.

Julius laughed and told Yue to stop before she could give the Frenchman a concussion, she stopped and raised an eyebrow at this, not knowing what a 'concussion' is, she still ceased. She fixed her qipao and placed her hand on Julius's neck, checking his pulse at the same time using her other hand and giving him a neck message.

Francis' smirk never ceased, he rubbed his forehead and gazed at the ring on his pinky finger, he closed his eyes, thinking about the femme Briton sixteen years ago. His thoughts were then interrupted by loud drumming and a flamenco guitar playing outside, Francis looked up to find Maddie and Lovina dancing the Flamenco.

"She's a excellent dancer, aru" Yue mused, now removing the needles from Julius' back

Francis hummed at this, "I don't want her to perform tomorrow,"

Yue raised an eyebrow at the Frenchman "Why not, aru? She has always dream of this, she bother me all the time in kitchen aru, asking me if I could teach her dance aru" Francis chuckled "I know, she asked everyone, and eventually they all gave in and taught her" Yue decided to drop the topic; she pulled the last needle out of Julius' back and told him to roll onto his back "You rest now, and no being like excited child for the day aru" Julius nodded, Yue bowed and left the two to continue finish their dinner for that night. The two men relaxed in silence, watching their daughters having fun with bright smiles are their faces.

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

_Meanwhile, at a Certain Mansion in a Certain Place in Paris…of a certain country…_

"_But _Vatti_, why can't we go?_"

Gilbert's father stayed seated at his desk, fingers entwined and looking at his son "Gilbert_, they are peasants, I cannot have you be mingling with them_"

"Mein Gott, Vatti" groaned the albino "I already invited a few of our closest friends!"

Gilbert's father, Odin, pushed a long strand of gold blonde hair behind his ear "_Cancel all the invitations then, I'm sure their families wouldn't want to be mingling with the peasant folk either_"

"Vatti, _this is Paris, France_!" he added "_The country of love, wine and good food. I'm sure going to a peasant show wouldn't be so bad_"

"Nein," Odin promptly stood up "_Why can't you be tamed for at least a minute of your life, you should be more like your younger brother_" he gestured to the younger sibling who was standing up right with a serious look on his face, Gilbert thought it was scary how similar Ludwig and his Father are in appearance, and in personality.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, being compared to his younger brother is annoying, although it does have some good sides to it "Westen, _you said you wanted to bond with Vash and Lilly again_ ja?"

Ludwig glared at his older brother "What are you talking about, Osten?"

"_You kept talking about Vash and Lilly before we returned home, and since they're arriving later in the evening, what better way to bond with cousins than with a little peasant play?_"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at his Bruder, there was a desperate gleam in his sparkly ruby eyes; the kind Ludwig couldn't help but give in, as long there was beer after "Ja, _Lilly would be happy to see such a festival_"

Odin glanced at his youngest son, and then glared at his oldest; before Odin can protest, their butler had walked in announcing that the Zwingli family had just arrived, along with their Austrian companion. Gilbert smirked at his father who continued to glare at him, Odin then walked towards the door, nodding to the butler; then he stopped just shy of the doorway "I will think about it," Gilbert resisted the urge to cheer "Now go, you're cousins are waiting" At that Odin walked on to the library.

Gilbert fixed his suit, grinning like he just became King of the Universe. Ludwig shook his head "I still don't understand why you would want to go to a _Gypsy_ performance Bruder" The two brothers then made their way towards the front door "they might steal from us again"

Gilbert let out a triumphant breath "why not? I never seen a gypsy performance and besides," Gilbert's expression became serious, this was a rare sight "I swear I've heard that name before, Westen, and I don't know why but; I feel weird"

Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows in concern, '_could it be…?_'

"Oi, Beilshmidt! If you don't get your _esel_ down here soon, I'm going to have to shoot it off!" (ass)

"Bruder, _be nice, we haven't seen our dear cousins for a while_"

Gilbert smirked and casually walked towards the top of the stairs and stopped, he placed a close fist on his hip and the other hand grabbed the beginning of the railing "Well, well, well…_If it isn't the trigger happy cheapskate and the Austrian pansy_" said Austrian pansy huffed at the comment

A click can be heard from the top of the steps, Gilbert's smirk grew as he saw his cousin, Vash, point a gun at him. Gilbert knew he won't shoot, Lilly is right there beside him; the ladder placed a gentle hand on her brother's extended arm "Bruder, _behave_" shegently pushed his arm down, at first he was reluctant to do so, but then he gradually lowered it.

Lilly looked up at her cousin who was now coming down the stairs, she took two steps forward and with a curtsey she smiled at him "Guten tag, cousin, _we were expected later sometime in the evening, but it turns out that the journey here was faster than expected_"

Gilbert, know just a few feet in front of the Liechtensteiner, raised an eyebrow then smiled and opened his arms gesturing his cousin to give him a hug "_Come here, we're family! No need for the stupid formalities_"

Lilly giggled and quickly threw herself into her cousins arms, he bent down and lifted her up and spun her 180 degrees, then he placed her down and grabbed both her shoulders. He leaned down so that rubies were meeting emeralds "_Would you like to go somewhere tomorrow night?_"

The Liechtensteiner looked at her Prussian cousin with bewilderment "_Where would that be, dear Cousin?_"

Gilbert smirked and stood up, letting go of the girls shoulders and placing his hands in his pocket "Oh, _no where 'special' per say…maybe a peasant performance?_"

The girls eyes lit up bright than the stars in the sky, Gilbert laughed "_I knew you would comply, and of course, Vash and the Pansy can come too_"

Roderich huffed and crossed his arms, the stray curl on his hair twitched "_I will __not_ _be seen amongst a crowd filled with peasants_"

Gilbert rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day "_One less pansy to worry about then,_" he turned to Lilly who was begging her brother that they should go, Vash squinted his nose, trying to find a way to make his sister stop asking until he gave a approving nod, which earn a squeal of delight from his younger sister.

Gilbert smirked; '_Oh right_!' he thought, victoriously '_I get to see Maddie again,_' suddenly the image of Madeleine appeared in his head, '_Those purple eyes, that blonde hair with that little stray curl sticking out of the middle of her hair line, I swear I've seen them before_' the albino of twenty-four years excused himself and walked towards his study. Ludwig had nodded and practically shoved his relatives into the living room, and much to Roderich's 'subtle' delight, the room with the large grand piano by the fireplace.

Gilbert opened the large wooden door to his study, walked inside then shut it again. Thoughts of the familiar gypsy swarmed his head. He shook his head and looked up at the large portrait he bought of Frederick II of Prussia, or as Gilbert liked to call him, Old Fritz. Ever since Gilbert was a little boy and was studying about his Prussian Ancestry, he read about Old Fritz in one of the books and was instantly hooked on Prussian history and he had Old Fritz to thank.

Gilbert sighed "Old Fritz, I am having trouble again" he mumbled, he walked towards the painting "and no, it's not about how no one acknowledges my awesomeness, it's about this girl"

Gilbert paused, as if he waited for Fritz to respond, then he continued "I've only met her once today, when she stole from me to help two children born from a whore-er, I mean," Gilbert bit his lip, then slammed his hands on the desk gritting his teeth. Maddie's words replayed in his head,

"_Because I had to, you don't need that money! This little boy needs it more than you do! And who knows how long it's been since he and his little brother had eaten!"_

"She wasn't even the least bit moved by my awesomeness, or at least wasn't insulted like everyone else, she was neutral, so determined in helping the little boy, despite" Gilbert froze, the words didn't want to come out; then in a shaken voice he whispered "despite what my family _does_ to her people" he slumped into his large chair meant for guests and placed his elbows on then placed his forehead into the palm of his hand.

From outside the door, Ludwig stood, frozen in a position where he was about to knock. But when he heard his big Bruder's words, he suddenly came to a conclusion.

"_I want to make _Osten_…Happy"_

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

Slightly shorter chapter this time :D and we somewhat get a plot goin' xD

If you find that the characters are speaking with horrible grammar (( *points to last sentence* Irony~ )) It's because they can't speak English very well xD…This fic is set in 1889, where English is not _yet_ spoken worldwide, kinda like now…I want to keep this fic as real as possible ^^~

Review or surrender your breasts to me, **DA-ZE~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

Why...HELLO THERE!

Long time no update, oui?  
UBER sorry about the incredibly long wait for an update and I kept saying that "Oh, I'll update on the weekend" and I never did...THAT'S BECAUSE~...My teachers decide to give me a CRAP load of assignments on days when I PLAN to write, finish AND update the next chapter! Also the whole tsunami thing got me really worried about my family, but they're okay and back home now *Little sister is currently moving a table ATM* and now I am uber tired and I just want to sleep...But this chapter was meant to be longer because I wanted to introduce everyone else into the story, but I'll do that next chapter

Thank you all so much for understanding my Hiatus, but as a future note, please don't ask me when I'm going to update. Not trying to be rube or anything, but it makes me say that "Oh I'll update on the weekend" and then my teachers will give me a ton of homework...Seriously, it's like they KNOW I have a life! XDD

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Lengend**

"English"  
_"Mother Tongue"_  
'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**MIRELA: A Gypsy's Dance**  
** Chapter 4**

"I have been thinking about your request, Gilbert" Odin said calmly as he cut a little piece of meat from his plate, Gilbert froze in the middle of placing the whole wurst sausage into his mouth then Odin continued "You may go,"

Gilbert was about to jump out of his seat to celebrate until his father added a "_However_," Gilbert groaned "You must take at least four guards; as for your other guests, they are not of my concern, so they may go if they wish" Odin then placed the slice of meat into his mouth and chewed

"Danke, Vatti" Gilbert flashed a smile at Lilly who clapped silently in return "_This will be fun, right Lilly?_"

Lilly nodded with a wide smile on her face "Ja, _I can't wait for tomorrow, uh, when is this performance, dear cousin?_"

"_It's tomorrow night. Is the Austrian pansy-_…" a growl was omitted from where Gilbert's father was sitting "_I mean…_'Roderich' _coming too?_" the Austrian composer sitting across from Gilbert did not look up from his music sheet; he sighed "_Why must you pester us into going to such an event? We will stick out like sore thumbs_"

Gilbert huffed "_That's why we're not going to dress up like this_" he gestured to their Aristocratic clothing with his thumb "_We're going to dress just like them_"

Vash stopped mid drink and rolled his eyes he took a sip then said "_No way, I want to at least maintain our status, _Gilbert"

"_As do I, _Osten"

Gilbert rolled his eyes; he then took his napkin and wiped his face with it, he set it down and excused himself, as he walked out he told them "_Fine, just don't be 'too' fancy_" at the door shut

Odin grunted into his napkin "_I hope you're happy, _Ludwig"

Ludwig nodded "_I am father and my intentions for _Bruder_ are for the best_" '_I hope'_

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

Maddie stretched and opened one eye at the sunlight peaking through the closed window of the caravan; she looked over to her Fathers bed and found it empty. Forcing a smile she mumbled "another night escapade," then sat up on her knees trying to be careful and not wake Celeste who was sleeping beside her and pushed the wooden slots open letting the sunlight enter her room. Today is the day where she gets to perform, after ten years of watching and growing up with these dances she finally has a chance to dance on stage in front of a large crowd of people. She let go of the wooden slot and rested her forearms on the windows ledge, absorbing the scenery before her.

It wasn't a large field but it still had lots of room for everyone to park the caravans and room for everyone to walk around in. Maddie can still listen to the faint voices that were the Parisians, but they were far enough so they won't be in their way. The Canadian sighed, only a few other people were awake, most were their Asian friends. Hong was with Yue who was just finishing a daily morning routine of Tai Chi with Mei; Sunan was just coming out of his Caravan shirtless and drowsy, possibly from another late night food errand for Kim. Yong Soo was busy poking Lars who was sleeping by the fire that Hong possibly restarted, Maddie giggled at the sight of Lars waking up to a grabby Korean; the Dutch began to throw anything that was in his reach causing the poor Korean to run away and hide behind Hong.

Once Yong Soo had gone off and hid behind Hong, who planted a small firecracker in the Koreans hanbok and lit it, Lars stood up and lit a joint. He turned his head to where Maddie was currently watching and gave a small wave and she in turn waved back "Good Morning Lars!" she heard Celeste groan "Maddie, I want to sleep in" the Canadian giggled "Sorry"

Walking towards Maddie Lars grumbled a "Mornin'" while running a hand through his flat hair; he stopped just below the window and looked up at Maddie.

"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked fixing his hair

"More or less, could've been woken up-…" _Crack_!

Maddie and Lars immediately directed their attention to the Asian siblings. Yong Soo had fallen onto the ground in shock; a little black patch has now appeared on his hanbok. Mei began to yell at Hong in Chinese, and then Yue joined in also yelling. Maddie only caught the words 'Stop' and 'Not proper' in the conversation; then Yue dismissed her siblings and child. Lars blinked, taking a drag from his joint then exhaling finishing his sentence "…by a different method"

Maddie giggled and plucked lightly at his now spiked hair "that must've awoken everyone eh?"

Just then Celeste sat up and scowled at the two "You got that right!" she swung herself off the bed, grumbling in French and walked towards the closet; opening it and picking a baby blue dress to wear for the day and walked inside to change closing the door behind her.

Lars smirked then peered inside "Y'Father's gone again?"

Maddie took a quick glance back then slumped over the wooden ledge "Yeah," she huffed the stray curl away from her face "On the bright side, he's been doing it less and less now, this is his 3 night this month, eh?"

Lars hummed and finished off the joint "So, do you wanna get dressed and we'll go get some money?"

Maddie flicked Lars' ear "Blew yours on drugs again, haven't you?"

The Dutch hissed "Not my fault that we're always on the go, I need something to keep me occupied"

Maddie smiled "I thought you were suppose to train Dominique, make that something you can be occupied with"

Lars rolled his eyes "Just get dressed, wil je?" (_Will ya?_) Maddie got up and held onto wooden and paused to take one last glance outside before closing it; now most were now getting out of the caravan and prepared everything for their day.

"Hurry up," Lars closed the window from the outside "you're cooking breakfast" Maddie blinked then shook her head "Oui, oui,tête de lard" (_hothead_[?])

Lars punched the caravan causing Maddie to squeak and fall backwards nearly toppling off the bed "Just get dressed already" he growled. Maddie smiled but said nothing, she moved towards the closet and knocked "You can come out now," Celeste opened the door and tottered towards the bed and sat down "Enfin! _Anymore flirting and I would've jumped into the Seine River!_" (_Finally_)

"Hush, Celeste! _He might hear you!_" Maddie hid her blush by removing her cotton night gown and throwing it into the laundry basket; she walked over to her closet and opened it.

Celeste smirked "_I think it's cute that you two are always together_"

"How many times do I have to tell you," Maddie smiled as she scanned the dresses inside her closet "_It's not like that__, _Celeste"

Celeste snorted "_Whatever you say,_ ma Sœur" the Seychelloise leaned back and laid her back onto the bed "What are we going to today, Maddie?"

Maddie shrugged and mumbled "Don't know" while pulling out a bright red qipao and held it to her body, Celeste looked up and made a face "Not today, Maddie, save that for parties"

Maddie giggled, as she placed the qipao back into the closet "What should I wear then?"

Celeste shrugged "Why don't you go for your normal clothes, ma soeur? You hardly fret over what to wear"

Maddie paused and chuckled sheepishly "w-well…Let's just say I'm hoping I might see someone today, eh?"

Celeste immediately sat up as if she were Dracula rising from his coffin, smirking slightly "someone?" she stood up and walked towards her older adopted sister "_Who is this someone,_ ma soeur?"

Maddie bit her lip "he's someone"

Celeste raised an eyebrow, then Maddie caved in "He's an aristocrat" Celeste gasped and Maddie nodded "Oui! And he's really handsome and charming and he has this smile you see, it's kind of like this" Maddie tried to imitate Gilberts' smirk but it was more lopsided and uncanny, Celeste looked at her derisively, the blonde only flushed in return "he's…uh…German?"

Celeste continued to look at her older sister derisively before squealing and taking her hand, jumping up and down. Slightly confused, Maddie joined in as well, giggling slightly. After the two calmed down, Celeste asked for the name of this German aristocrat

Maddie opened her mouth to answer until they heard yelling outside, the girls looked at each other and concluded that the voices were indeed their Father and Lars. They seemed to be yelling at each other and they were getting close.

Soon the sound of yelling morphed into sounds of rustling clothing and dirt. Rapidly, the two males had fallen into the caravan, Maddie and Celeste shrieked and held each other close. The males looked up and color crept onto their cheeks at the sight of Maddie still undressed, thankfully her front was being covered by Celeste.

The four of them stayed still for a moment, door wide open for the whole world to see Maddie unclothed. That is until Maddie shrieked and yelled at both the men to "get the hell out of the caravan!"

Lars scrambled up onto his feet and grabbed Francis' collar and pulled him out of the caravan shutting the door. The girls inside took a deep breath before pulling away from each other until a loud crash of metal striking against two human skulls was heard outside, causing the two sisters to embrace each once more in shock until they heard a loud Hungarian voice scolding the two most-liking unconscious men.

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

Alice Kirkland, having inherited her father's business sat in the carriage that was making its way towards her vacation home in the Parisian city for a meeting with her Fathers sub coordinates. She played with the ring on her ring finger, thinking of the night she and the former French Aristocrat shared and her little girl.

She always wondered what her little girl looked like now and what she is doing 'She better be brought up right by that French slob' Alice never told anyone about it, she wanted too but couldn't in fear of what her father might do when he discovers she committed a great Sin. Alice sighed and looked out and watched all the Parisians walk around, she sneered slightly at the sight of a group of gypsies dancing near a wall, attracting a large group consisting mostly of men. Alice couldn't blame them entirely for being beautiful for gypsies.

A light childish moan was heard from across Alice, she immediately sat up straight, brushing away an unwanted wrinkles from her dress then rested her hands on her lap "Good morning, Peter. I trust you slept well?"

The twelve year old boy stretched and nodded "I did, jerk Alice"

Alice rolled her eyes "Why must you insist on calling me that, Peter? I've taken care of you your whole life"

Peter sat up and fixed his little sailor hat "Well, make me the boss of-…" "No, I told you Peter, you are much too young"

The young boy pouted at his older sister "It's not fair, I'm the boy of the family!"

"Yes, and also the youngest and the most troublesome, just please behave and play with some toys when we arrive at the Mansion"

Peter crossed his arms, pouting some more "I wonder what would Alfred say to all this"

Alice pressed her lips into a thin line and took a deep breath "Alfred is in America. Therefore, he cannot back you up. Either way he cannot, now hush and be a good boy, alright?"

"Only if we go for a walk after and get some ice-cream!"

Alice sighed and nodded "Fine, I will order one of the servant's too-…" Peter shook his head "No, I want to go with you, Ali!"

The Briton couldn't help but smile at her little brother "Fine, I will go with you, but I will bring someone along with me, alright?"

Peter cheered and started to clap his hands and then he began to list all the things they can do together. Half-way through, Alice had drifted off into a light day-dream about a certain Frenchman.

* * *

**A/N**

YAY! Iggy!boobs is back! Along with Sealand!

So, short but sweet? ...Filler?...Yeah, we'll go with Filler xD

Did y'all figure out the answer to the riddle a couple chapters back? What~? You don't remember it! Well, here's to refresh your memory:

_They are black and they are white,  
I am north and I am east,  
older siblings we must endure,  
Indifferent is what they see,  
__but together we shall be_

That's a strong hint for a future and ONLY shounen-ai (yaoi) pairing in this fic! They need more love, c'mon you guys~ xD

**Reviews are LOVE~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

Soo... yeah... Hi!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Maddie stepped out of their caravan all fresh and ready to go wonder the streets of Paris wearing a white and red Hungarian dress with sleeves that reached just above her elbows with ruffles expanding down to her mid-forearm and a low neckline. Maddie was only six years old when she first came to this city, she can hardly remember it though. However, the excitement that overwhelmed her grew when she saw Lars approach with a messenger bag; possibly filled with accessories needed for them and a small Band-Aid on his forehead.

"Yue said she made breakfast for everyone."

"Is that so?" Maddie tilted her head to the side "what did she make?"

"Baozi," he took out the bun "She also said that a number of us are going to wonder the streets as well, so don't be surprised if we see each other."

Smiling, Maddie rolled her eyes and she took the Baozi bun "Of course, what about Dominique and Louis?"

"They're going to stay back with Sunan, Kim, Carlos and Juan." Lars adjusted his pipe and fixed his messenger bag and started walking.

Maddie hesitated and quickly walked up beside him, following him out into the street. She took a bite out of her Baozi bun and pointed to her left and quickly walked that direction arms linked with Lars.

Meanwhile, Yue stepped out of the kitchen caravan and sighed; she fixed her oversized shirt and scanned her surroundings for her siblings. She found Hong and Yong Soo playing with Gupta's dog, Ra. Mei must've wondered into a tent, probably looking for something to wear.

Yong Soo looked up and smiled when he saw his older sister walk towards them, he waved happily "Yue-nunim, when are we going?"

"Soon, aru, you and Hong should go change and get ready aru," Yue crossed her arms and sighed "Where is Mei?"

Yong Soo quickly stood up and announced he would go retrieve Mei, while Hong just sat petting the Egyptians Pharaoh hound with that same expressionless look on his face. Yue huffed "Hong, _get ready _aru_. We're going to explore, no fireworks!_"

Hong only nodded and stood up "_Are we going to go see the big __tower, _媽咪?"

Yue could only shrug "_If we have time._"

Soon Yong Soo and Mei joined Yue and Hong, ready to go explore the French city. Yue told the young ones to stay close to the camp site and remember what turns to take so they may return safely. Maria soon joined their group and then they set off to wander the city of Paris.

***~*Hetalia*~***

Alfred F. Jones stretch his arms up as he hopped off the train and with a sigh he proclaimed "Howdy, Paris!" his slight western accent did not go unnoticed to the French citizens wandering the train station. A giggle was heard from behind. A soft feminine voice with a strong accent spoke up "Are you, how do you say, excited, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred laughed and picked up his bag "Of course! It was a pain just to sit on a train for three hours is not fun; but it was worth it" The American winked at the green eyed brunette standing beside him who blushed and smiled, the latter held her bag close and searched the crowd for her relatives to pick her up. "So, Daina" Alfred swung his jacket over his shoulder and looked around "Where're these cousins of yours?"

The Lithuanian sighed "They said they would be ready for my arrival today. I think they're late."

Alfred licked his lips and made a faint click sound and walked towards the bench "Let's sit here then and wait for them" he patted the space beside him, telling Daina to come sit beside him. She shook her head "I can't, Mr. Jones. You must go see if your Mother is at her Mansion, yes? I'll be fine on my own" she gave him a small smile but Alfred just huffed "Then what kind of hero would I be if I let a pretty lil' Lady here by herself?"

Daina sighed. She knew after her third week for working with the American she cannot change his mind when he has made his decision. Smiling, she walked over to him and sat next to her soon to be ex boss. The two sat together waiting for a few minutes until someone walked up behind Daina and covered her eyes. She flailed, screaming in Lithuanian.

Alfred quickly took out his gun and pointed it at the blonde man's head "Let her go."

"But if I do that then she'll probably run away, da?" Daina immediately recognized the heavy Russian accent and stopped flailing, Alfred pulled the hammer "I said—" "No, Mr. Alfred! Wait, I know this man."

The big nosed Russian in uniform smiled "You do, Daina?" asked Alfred, he pulled his gun back a bit "Who is he?"

Daina gently took his hands away from her eyes, turning her head to the side, letting the Russian give her a kiss. Alfred put down his gun and stared at the two "Wha—"

They pulled away; Ivan embraced her once more and grinned "She's my fiancé, da?"

"You never told me you're going to be hitched!" cried Alfred

Daina sighed "You never asked, Mr. Jones" she got up and grabbed her bag "I guess this is where we part, Mr. Jones"

Alfred sighed "I told you don't call me that, Daina."

"Jones?" asked Ivan "Are you by any chance Alice Kirkland's son?"

Alfred nodded and flashed his heroic grin "The one and only!"

Ivan hummed "I'm about to go attend a meeting at her mansion"

Daina smiled "That's wonderful, you can go take Mr. Alfred to his mother and I'll meet you back at your own Mansion"

Ivan pouted taking her hand "But I want to be with you, my бабочка"

Daina blushed "B-but you need to get to the meeting and I don't want you to be late."

A sigh escape from Ivan's lips "Fine, I'll take the American with me." Daina smiled in gratitude and kissed Ivan on the cheek, she realized her hands from Ivan's grip and stepped up in front of Alfred, and she tip toed up and kissed his cheek "Goodbye, Mr. Alfred."

Alfred grinned and gave her a long bear hug "I'll see you later, Daina."

Daina struggled out of Alfred's grip "You never say goodbye, do you Alfred?"

"Of course not, hero's never say goodbye" Alfred winked and picked him his own bag, after further farewells Daina left on a different coach while Ivan and Alfred made their way to one waiting nearby.

Ivan had let Alfred in the coach first, while taking their luggage and giving it to the coach driver to put away in the back. After climbing in, Ivan had shut the door and the driver took his place and commanded the horses to move forward towards their destination.

It wasn't until a few minutes Alfred had spoken up trying to make small talk with the creepy guy smiling across from him "So, what brings you to the meeting, Ivan?"

Ivan blinked, slightly annoyed at the informality "I'm going to discuss with your Mother about our business agreements."

Alfred nodded then asked "How long have you known Daina?"

"Odd question to ask after one that is business related, da?" Ivan chuckled "Well, I've known her since we were children, while my family was poor and her family was of middle class. We were best friends. Just before she left for America, I told her that once she came back we'll get married."

Alfred grinned "That's sweet. I'm gonna have to buy you both a weddin' present. When's the weddin'?"

Ivan continued to smile "Next month."

"So soon?" exclaimed Alfred "You gonna get hitched in one month?"

Ivan merely nodded, controlling his anger towards the American across from him "I want it to be as soon as possible, da?"

"That's fantastic!" Alfred "Who's your best man? I'll be your best man!"

Ivan's left eye twitched as he struggled to control himself, it's just another few streets and they'll arrive at the mansion.

Alfred glanced over at the window, leaning in he smiled and examined the people walking about on the street. He saw a large group gather and some music playing. He also heard a voice singing. Singing in a different language he couldn't recognize but it was beautiful. When he hears music or singing on the streets like this, Alfred would usually just stop what he was doing and watch their entire performance. It was beautiful, one day he would gladly take his guitar and play on the street.

Alfred turned to make a comment about the street performers then halted when he saw Ivan's expression. Ivan had his nose wrinkled and his smile was faltered and he muttered something in Russian, Alfred couldn't understand.

"What did you say?" Alfred asked

Ivan's smile returned "I said, 'pests'."

Alfred blinked "That wasn't a very nice thing to say, partner."

"You come from America, da? You wouldn't understand."

Alfred opened his mouth to argue back but the singing had died down and has been replaced with yelling and whistling. Alfred turned and gaped at the crowd breaking apart showing a group of Asian 8performers struggling with the police. Three policemen had gathered, capturing three of the members, all female. Another was trying to fight off two of the males who were trying to save the females. Aside from the policemen who were yelling in French, different orient languages had mingled in.

Time for the hero to make his move.

Alfred yelled at the driver to stop and jumped out of the carriage and made his way towards the quarrel. Ivan merely watched Alfred with his usual smile. This had become rather interesting. Ivan would just continue on and leave Alfred to fend for himself on the streets of Paris. However, Ivan had promised his precious butterfly that he would bring Alfred to the mansion and Ivan wasn't planning on making her upset with him.

Alfred had approach the policemen with a casual smile "Good day, sirs. May I ask what in tarnation is goin' on here?"

"Nothing, monsieur" replied the officer holding a tanned girl by the wrist "Just dealing with some _bugs_ here."

Alfred was relieved that the Officer spoke English "Well, that ain't a nice thing to say about these pretty ladies, ain't it?"

The girl struggled on, and then hissed in the language Alfred had recognized in the song, and then the officer slapped her "_Silence!"_

Alfred stepped back and raised his arm up and back, then brought it forward. He hit the policeman right in the eye, knocking him over and releasing the girl "You never" breathed Alfred "hit a damsel in distress."

The girl looked at him with surprised brown eyes, Alfred merely grinned "The name is Jones. Alfred F. Jones."

The girl blushed and rushed to help her companions, then more policemen had gathered and attempted to take the boys into custody, yet it was difficult considering the boys fought back with martial arts. They weren't able to knock them out, like how Alfred did with the other policeman, nonetheless Alfred did give them his aid and helped fight off the policemen.

Then one of the female members yelled something what Alfred finally recognized as Chinese, and flipped the officer onto the ground. Alfred merely gaped for a moment and then grinned once more and then began to throw punches at the officers.

The officers were determined, however they were starting to slow down, until one had hit Alfred in the back of the head with his club, thus knocking the blonde man over. The Asians stopped for a second to glance at Alfred's unmoving body.

The officers took this chance and seized them all with hand cuffs. As one was going to place the last cuff on the female, a loud metallic pang and a yelp was perceived as the policeman fell to the ground with a thud.

Ivan smiled, he liked having his pipe around him, what he didn't like was seeing an Allie of his be defeated by mere policemen. He glanced at the females face; he couldn't help but be fascinated by her amber eyes. They were like the sun, burning bright on a hot summer day; especially now that they were wide with shock. Ivan slowly turned and continued to smile "I suggest you let them go now, or else I'll tell my father, the General about what you've done to my guest" he turned his head towards Alfred and chuckled.

The officers shock visibly at Ivan's cold laugh and unlocked the handcuffs. The Asian boy raised his arm to hit the officer, but the female whom Ivan saved had told him to stop. The officers had scrambled away; one of the Asian females had rushed over to Alfred's side and checked to see if he was still breathing.

When she gave the confirmation that he was only unconscious, everyone was relieved. Ivan didn't want his precious butterfly to be saddened over the death of her friend before their wedding. Then the thought of the girl he just saved from the officer popped into his mind. Ivan glanced over at her, whom was staring back at him, this time with curiosity. She was small, he noted. Smaller than Daina, same brown hair but this woman's shone like silk. Her frame was petite but still had curves.

"I thank you, sir" said the boy with thick eyebrows, making his way towards the woman in front of Ivan.

Ivan giggled "It's no problem" he reluctantly tore his eyes away from the woman to speak with the young man "I'm merely looking out for someone."

The boy nodded then walked towards Alfred and lifted him up. The other boy had joined him too after seemingly being concerned with the female dressed in pink. Ivan had pointed his carriage out to them and they brought his body towards it.

Ivan turned and smiled at the remaining Asian, the one he felt captivated with. "I trust you being okay, da?"

Nodding, she gave him a respectful bow "Yes, and I thank you. We do not see most people like you in larger cities like this. I am compelled to give you something in return" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a wrapped handkerchief. Ivan shook his head and held his hand up in protest "Nyet, I am fine with just this."

She chuckled, and Ivan felt a nervous lump in his throat "You don't seem like one to do something without gain." She gently took his hand and placed the handkerchief inside "You go to this address tonight, you ask for 'Eastern Moon' then you shall be rewarded."

Ivan's icy hand seemed to melt in her touch; he clumsily took the silk handkerchief, and placed it in his pocket. Soon the others had returned, the girl who had checked Alfred's well-being was the last. "He is alright. He must not do any exercise for a while" Ivan nodded, he didn't care about the boys condition, as long as he's breathing then his butterfly will be happy.

They all turned to leave; the seeming happier Asian grabbed the girl in pinks' hand and raced off ahead of the others. Soon, the others followed and the one remaining was the one who gave Ivan the handkerchief. He took the silk cloth out of his pocket and unwrapped it. It held a piece of paper and written on it in elegant writing

_82 Boulevard de Clichy_

Ivan knew right away that this was not her handwriting, he opened the cloth some more and saw that in the middle was a crescent moon and in the corner in Chinese characters was the words he recognized as "King" and "Moon"

He giggled "I'll consider it, Miss Wang Yue"

* * *

**A/N**

YES YES YES! This fic is VERY much alive! And so is my imagination! I've been planning a few fics here and there so I seemed to have forgotten to update this one. SORRY Q A Q

And I'm not entirely confident with this chapter

"THEN WHY DID YOU FUCKING UPLOAD IT?"

_BECAUSE I CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE YOU GUYS WAITING ANY LONGER_

So on that noooote~ ;3

By the time the next chapter is updated, the previous chapters including this one will have received a _**heavy mass editing massacre**_ o-o

It will not change the plot. Just deepen it and making it sound more intriguing ouo

I curse my English Teacher for making me want to become a better author...

Even though this is... a... fanfic... o-o

I'M GOING TO GO NOW, KTHXBYE.

_**Reviews are love~**_


End file.
